Berserker
Based off Water of Life from Hakuouki. '' Berserkers are the given name to those who drinks the "''Elixer of Life". Referred to as "Imitations" by Surface Demons. Classifications The government has categorized Berserkers into two groups: Soldiers These are Berserkers that have not been driven mad yet. They have brief periods of blood lust but can sometimes overcome it by will alone. They have been adopted into an elite squad working for the Archipalageon government. Though all of them could still be driven mad. Furies They are no longer human, constantly in their "demon form". They cannot be reasoned with or regain previous human morals. They are to be killed on sight. Origins Created by the scientists and medics at Archipalego's College for the Talented. They were tasked by the Archipalegean government to create a medicine that produces "demons". To this day only selective groups working closely with the Archipalegean governments know about the existence of Berserkers and the Elixer. Even high government officials only know of the existence of Berserkers but not their origins. Desirable Effects Berserkers have the following effects: *Increased strength, speed and endurance. *Reaction speed increased greatly. *They also appear to have a much greater regenerative capacity, able to heal deep wounds in a matter of seconds. Though piercing the heart or brain still renders them dead, obviously decapitation works also. Apparently using silver weapons can nullify their regenerative ability. *Access to a "demon state", increasing the above effects even greatly. Side Effects Following side effects: *Berserkers are much weaker in daylight though stronger than humans. They seem to suffer when in contact with sunlight, though some specimens capable of retaining their sanity are capable of withstanding this effect. *When they come in contact with the scent of blood, they are driven by a blind rage. Unable to distinguish between friend or foe. Though they appear to be capable of resisting killing another Berserker. Demonic Form and Lifespan Soldier Berserkers are capable of entering a demonic form, all the desirable effects are increased exponentially. Fury Berserkers are permanently in their Demon form, their eyes are blood red and their hair becomes white, losing all colour pigment in their hair. However demonic form seems to have an affect on the lifespan. Since Fury Berserkers are forced to remain in the demonic form permanently so they die much quicker than Soldier Berserkers. Blood Lust The scientists and medics at the college have still been unable to improve the Elixer to the point where blood lust is completely eliminated. The periods of blood lust can come suddenly, forcing a person to desire blood accompanied by intense physical and mental pain. During their periods of blood lust, they are forced to assume demon form. Madness The pain during the transformation between human to Berserker is sometimes so intense that the person is often driven mad, feeling permanent blood lust, losing their humanity and becoming savage. The periods of blood lust could also drive the person mad, forcing them to indulge in their desires, forgetting everything else. Suppression Scientists have been able to create a powder, red in colour, that temporarily suppresses a Berserkers blood lust. It has also been observed that drinking real blood could also suppress a Berserkers desire, usually one that has not been driven mad. Report Conducted by: SK Category:Groups/Guilds